Watashi No Megami
by AJ-Robinson28
Summary: Natsuki isn't normal by any standards. Not only is she the younger sister of the world's three greatest detectives, but when a strange notebook literally drops into her life, it gets even stranger. Will she betray her brother and follow the corrupted path of Kira, or will she use the Death Note to prove that Light Yagami is Kira?LightxOC
1. The Note

**Chapter 1: THE NOTE**

{Natsuki point of view}

I'm sitting in English class board as usual. Already know just about every language on the face of the earth, since I travel with my brother occasionally.

My brother is the world's greatest detective, L. I feel someone poking my back. I turn around and see my classmate Light Yagami.

"Are you all right? The teacher has been calling on you for five minutes…" He says with concern.

"Oh… Oh well she already called on Takashi-san…" He smiles then continues whatever was he was doing before, scribbling and notebook I think.

I turned back towards the front and I zone out again. My mind wanders back to the Kira case.

'Ugh! Why can't I keep my mind off it? We haven't gotten very far in the case, although it has been determined is that cures in the Kanto region of Japan, that he needs a name and face to kill, and he is most likely a high school student. The thing is, all these things make me an easy suspect, and the third year in high school, I have easy access to TV and Internet and I live in the Kanto region of Japan. But L says that I can't be cures since whenever I'm not here at school, I'm in the oh so expensive and fancy, hotel of the week with my brother-'

"Natsuki!" Light waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "The bell rang"

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

"Are you all right? You seem to be bit out of it " he says with a smile. I smile back.

"Yeah" I say getting up from my seat.

"What's wrong?" He says walking out of the room with me. I decide to tell him the truth, knowing Light, he's probably already investigating.

"Just the Kirakillings are weighing on my mind" he seems to think a moment.

"What are your opinions on Kira?" I never really thought about that… Hm.

"I'm not really sure… I realize why he's doing what he is, to create a new world, a world with no crime, so I support his motives, the thing is, how he is doing it. I agree killing off the criminals is the fastest way, but killing is still wrong, even if it's for justice" he nods.

"Well, I should go" he says "I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki-chan" he smiles.

"Bye Light-kun" we part ways and I began walking to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About halfway there….

"Ow! What the hell?!" I glared at the small black notebook that is now on the ground after hitting my head. Out of curiosity I decide to pick it up.

"Death note?" I read the inscription in silver from the front.' _Directions?_' I flipped to the first page "' the human whose name is written in this note shall die? Is this some kind of prank?"

' _I'm such an idiot…_' I decided to take the notebook back to the hotel room' _I'm not going to tell L, though. He would probably just laugh at me or tell me I'm smarter than that. Not only am I the world's greatest detective's younger sister and assistant, but also the top of my class, a rather tied with light…_' I Look up and see the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Light and Ryuk

"… That can be good…" The Shinigami Ryuk says looking at the empty death note holder on his belt.

"What is it?" Light Yagami asked from his computer.

"Looks like I dropped my other death note…" Light freezes.

"You're what?!" Len asks urgently "what if someone connected to L picked it up?! Worse, L himself!" Light begins to worry.

"Relax, light-kun! I doubt anyone has even picked it up yet!" Ryuk says with his ever present grin. He chuckles

knowing very well somebody had already picked up the' dropped' (more like thrown) death note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And Natsuki again…

"Nii-san!" I yelled to my older brother, knowing wherever he is he will hear me "I'm back!"

"Good, I have something to show you. Come over here" I walk into his temporary control room. "One of the prisoners left a note with a message hidden" I walk over to his mop of black hair.

I immediately see the message it reads' L do you know' I raise an eyebrow. His Kira going to give us a hint as to how he kills?

When I was reading the death notes rules (yes, I read all of them. God, there's a lot!) I thought maybe this is cures weapon. But then I saw the rules about Shinigami or gods of death. At first I was thinking,' is Kira Shinigami but, no, if care was a Shinigami, then why would he bother with humans?

"Sis" L calls to me. No, he only calls me ' sis' when he wants something" "we are out of sweets, and Watari hasn't gotten back from meeting the task force. I am hungry too" I was right… He's making the puppy face too.

"Fine, I'll go get you some, should I get a days worth" I ask

"Yes, that should last until Watari gets back" I just stand there gaping at him

"Were going to eat that much!? Oh, whom I kidding, I know you better than that. You'll eat them all, and I won't get any. It's a good thing I eat normal food" my brother only smiles in response. I sigh. I went to my room and grabbed my purse. I see the death note sitting on my bed. I decide to slip in my purse.

' Wow, how stupid am I?' hate to admit it, but I'm curious to test it.

I shout goodbye to my brother and walked to a café.


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

(Light point of view)

I walk into my favorite café to see very familiar face ordering a large variety of suites and when I say large, I mean at least a week's worth.

"Eh? How can someone eat so many suites? I prefer apples…" Ryuk says from behind me, I decide to ignore him and adress Natsuki.

"Natsuki-chan? Were you doing here?" I asked, she turned around in her eyes widen.' _Strange, it's almost as if she can see Ryuk…_'

"L-light-kun! Umm, J-just running some errands for M-my brother" she stutters as if she is afraid' i_t's definitely Ryuk._'

"You have a brother?" I asked distracting her. I make a gesture for Ryuk to leave. He walks off and she seems to calm down some.' _How can she see Ryuk?! She has to have touched the death note sometime! Wait._'

"Yes" she answers.' _The notebook Ryuk dropped! Could she have picked it up!_?'

"What's his name?" I asked calmly even though I'm panicking inside.

"Ryuga" she answers.' _If she picked up the note, then she could find out I am Kira!_'

"Like the pop idol?" I ask. She nods.

Yeah, they the same name but their different people" she answers smoothly.

"While were both here, why don't we get something to eat?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.' I_ Need to find out if she has the death note_'

We sit down and order to slices of cheesecake. After a few minutes Natsuki breaks the silence.

"Um, Light-kun, if I show you something, we promise not to laugh at me?" She asks. I mentally smirk.' _She's going to show me the death note_.'

"I promise" I say. She pulls something out of her purse.

"Here" she slides it across the table. I pick it up. "I found it on my way home from school today"

"A death note? Is it real?" I asked.' I_ need to see if she tested it_.'

"I don't know" she answers "I was going to test out, but I can't bring myself to" she says almost as if ashamed of herself.

"If you tested now in the works, I won't blame you"' _what am I doing?! Am I trying to tell her and Kira?!_' She nods nervously and takes out a pen. We turn to the cafés TV to watch for criminal.

"This just in! A man named Hokiro Otero has a girl as a hostage in his home, here's live video feed."

Natsuki begins writing in the notebook.' _Damn! What have I done?! She's going to know that's how Kira kills!'_

The man on-screen suddenly grabs his chest and collapses. Natsuki's eyes widen.

"I-I just K-killed a person" she says horror evident in her voice. Her personality than changes to calm and serious so fast, it startles me. "Wait. He died of a heart attack. So this then confirms my suspicions. The death note must be Kira's weapon. But if I have it, where's Kira's? Are there more than one death note?"' _Dammit! Maybe I could lead her off track'_

"But it appears to be Shinigami's notebook. Does that mean Kira is a God of death?" I say hoping to distract her.

"No, if Kira was a Shinigami, he probably wouldn't even bother with humans"' i_f this keeps up, I have to kill Natsuki. I need to write her name before I change my mind_'

"I should probably go home and tell that to my father, since he is on the Kira task force" I say getting up to leave.

"Okay, I'll see what school"' to bet that won't happen'

"Goodbye, Natsuki" I say.

* * *

As soon as I get home I immediately go in my room and do what is necessary. I take out the death note from my drawer.

Natsuki Ryuuzaki.

There done. It's over with, and even if I wanted to spare her, it's too late.

"I'm sorry, it was very short-lived battle, but you posed a threat, so I had no choice. Goodbye, Natsuki Ryuuzaki" Ryuk chuckles from my bed.


	3. Truth

**Hi. Its Kyoko, well duh, but anyway thank you for reading. I am going to update alot faster now, since i have this program where i can just readf what i write out loud nd it types so, please enjoy!**

* * *

(Natsuki point of view)

The death note is real. It's actually real. And there is no doubt it's what Kira uses to kill. Even stranger is Light' s reaction, he was way too calm. Also he was not only okay with me testing the notebook, but encouraged it even.

In that thing. Whatever the hell that thing was, Shinigami most likely. But, I know for sure that it was following Light. But the only way I could of been able to see it is if I had touched his notebook. But the thing is Light would've lost his memories if I had his notebook. So naturally there must be more than one notebook. I saw recognition flash across Light' s face when he saw the death note, even if he tried to hide it. I'm a lot better reading people than most of me credit for.

And then there was his reaction when the criminal died. Easy, there was none.

He didn't even look surprised. As if he knew it would work.

Light is the perfect suspect, his father is the chief of the NPA, and Light easily could hack into his father's computer to get the latest information on the gear case. He's in the Kanto region of Japan, where Kira suspected to be. Also, he's a complete genius, easily able to calculate others moves.

There's no question about it. Light Yagami is Kira.

When I told him I knew the death note was Kira's weapon, he most likely began to see me as a threat, and will likely to try to kill me. I have an advantage in this case.

Kira doesn't know my real name, but I know his.

* * *

(Light point of view)

I walked the path to school feeling smug. Of course I was, I just gotten rid of a potentially major threat before it even became one.

"Light Yagami" I hear familiar voice said from behind me. Ryuk chuckles to my left. I stop in my tracks.' _It can be!_'

"Or should I say, Kira?" I immediately turned around to see Natsuki with death note and pencil in hand, my eyes widen.

"I-I thought I-" she interrupts me.

"Tried to kill me? Yes, I thought as much" she answers with a smirk. "But you really think L's younger sister wouldn't use an alias?"

"L-L's younger sister?!" I yelled surprise. Ryuk is in a full out laugh watching.

"Indeed, I even assist L from time to time" she smiles menacingly. "Now then" she begins to write.' _No. No. No. No!_' "Would you like to come with me to somewhere private so we can discuss things? Or would you rather have Kira's reign be cut short? All that is in between your life and death is a stroke of my pencil, so I would choose wisely if I were you" she shows me the inside of the notebook:

LIGHT YAGAM

I began to panic.' _All that's left is the I! If I don't do what she says, she will kill me'_ I regained most of my composure.

"Where did you have in mind?" She smirks again. Now that I think about it suits her.

"There's a lovely little café nearby that I thought would suit the occasion"

(Natsuki point of view)

Step one of operation inside enemy lines, complete. I smirked myself at Light's' acception' of my invitation. So far everything is going as planned.

"Do You have any proof that you are L's sister?" Is the first question he asks as we sit down. "Like his name, perhaps?"

"I understand why you would want proof but I'm not that stupid" I smirked "I can tell you information on the Kira case that no one else knows. Like how my brother's planning to send and 12 FBI agents from America to stop the police and their families. Including chief Soichiro Yagami and his family" light blinks.

"Okay, I believe you" I smirked again "also, have you told all about the notebook?" His gaze is calculating.

"No" I say truthfully "I thought it would be a bad idea"

"Hm, I have something to ask you "he says, turning on the charm…? "Why don't you help me kill criminals, and become my goddess?" I laugh a little.

"Goddess? Ha ha, no" he looks caught off guard "I'm not going to be a goddess, I'd rather be partners" I say jokingly "besides, I'm not completely against Kira, but L is my brother, so naturally, I'm on his side-"

"But you dont have to be" he says sharply "Kira is justice, and if you appose him, you are not"

"I couldn't care less if I was justice or not" I say. Hey, it's true. I'm only a detective because I like to challenge myself.

"All right, then you know how hard it was spot I'm in. You have important information I can't let get to L, I can't kill you, and you won't join my side." He thinks aloud.

"Okay, I'll join you"

"huh? But you said-"

"I know what I said. I was testing to see if you would be honest about your motives, which you were. And for that, I applaud you"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you would just use me like a pawn. It's a common strategy. Even I admit to sacrificing people's lives to attain my goal. And it seems as if you are completely devoted to creating your perfect world, and would have no problem using any means necessary to attain your goal" I explained.

Light smirks.

"You can read me pretty well. You're not just academically smart, but your deduction and reasoning are amazing as well" he says.

"Of course, I am from Whammy's, after all" I shrug.

"Whammy's?" He asks.

"It's nothing"

"Hm, so you said you would be on Kira's side in this, correct?" He asks.

"Yes, but I have one condition, my brother will not be killed by you. I will do what I can to save him, and help your dream come true the same time" I hope he believes me.

"Okay. I will not try to kill L" he holds out his hand. I smirked and shake it "so partners?"

"Yep. Go team Kira!" I smile.' And I'm in'


End file.
